The present invention relates to a combination of laser pointer and ballpoint pen which comprises a ballpoint pen at one end, and a laser pointer at an opposite end.
Various pen-like laser pointers have been disclosed for use to emit a laser beam for pointing things out on a map, blackboard, etc., and have appeared on the market. These laser pointers are shaped like a pen only, but cannot be used as a pen for writing.